The Year of the Dragon_~
by MuseofMagic
Summary: A new girl named Roxy and her sister Lilian are the first people to go to Hogwarts from America and Roxy alone is the first one to ever go straight to 5th year instaed of 1st! But will they make it to their first year?
1. The Trip to Platform 9 & 3/4

The Year of the Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters, you'll be able to tell who I made up and who I didn't. Hogwarts does not belong to me but the new school in it does. Please don't steal anything I made up. Thanks!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fic. So if it isn't that good that's why. I hope you like it! I also must give thanks to my friend LunarWerewolfOfLight, a fellow writer, she helped me with the disclaimer and what I needed to fix, but I don't always take advise so if this is a bad story it's not her fault!  
  
Narrator: This story brought to you by the people at the Loony Bin Express Inc. never to be here again, like a leprechaun's gold!  
  
  
  
~_ The Year of the Dragon _~  
  
Chapter 1- The Trip to Platform Nine and Three Quarters  
  
Late Monday morning Lilian woke up early and went into her sister's room. Her sister, Roxy, was fast asleep. Lilian shook her. Roxy turned over and groaned softly. Then she sat up with a jolt almost knocking her little sister Lilian off the bed. Roxy jumped out of bed and scavenged through her closet looking for something to wear. Lilian reminded her that she only had ten minutes to change. At first Roxy didn't know what she was changing and hurrying for, but she knew she had to. Then as she was getting her shirt on she saw the trunks with her school stuff in them and remembered. It was going to be her first day at her new school, Hogwarts! She had always gone to their rival school of Medacara and she always wanted to go to Hogwarts instead and now she finally got her chance and she didn't want to be late! Her little sister was going too, she was going to be a first year where as Roxy should be a 5th year. Roxy hurried even faster now as she scrambled to grab the trunks and bags.  
  
Lilian grabbed a few of the bags and hurried after her sister. She had time to help because she already had her breakfast and her school stuff was out in the car already. Roxy grabbed an orange, peeled it, and ran out the door. Her mother was waiting for her in the car with it already running.  
  
" Hurry up and get in or you and your sister will both be late and miss the train!" her mom said as she unlocked the back door of the car.  
  
" I'm going as fast as I can with all this stuff!" Said Roxy.  
  
"Here let me help."  
  
Her mother pulled out her wand.  
  
"Alecto Musuno Smalaerital!"  
  
All of a sudden the baggage was only about 5 inches big and not at all heavy.  
  
"Put it in your pocket and climb in." Roxy's mom said in a rushed tone.  
  
Roxy grabbed it all and jumped in the car. They drove as fast as they could to Kings Cross Station. There there were about 500 people waiting to get on the trains. About five to ten people were standing between the brick pillars near platforms nine and ten. Roxy, Lilian, and their mom walked over and seeing that they all had owls asked if they were on their way to school.  
  
" Might you be on your way to school today?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we are going to school, why?" asked a young girl of maybe fourteen.  
  
"Well my two daughters here are too, are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, we are, thank you for keeping your voice low we really must you know." Spoke a boy around Roxy's age. He had blue eyes and brown hair. " I'm new also, the Weasleys here are helping me to get to platform nine and three quarters. Do you need help as well?" he said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Yes, we do, could you help us?" Roxy said feeling a little bashful, luckily it did not show.  
  
" Well all you have to do is ask Mrs. Weasley. Do you see her? She has red hair and is sort of plump and wears glasses?"  
  
" Yes, thank you very much!" said Lilian.  
  
" Yes, thank you." said Roxy mimicking her sister.  
  
The three of them ran over to Mrs. Weasley and asked her if she could help them get to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
" I'd be glad to help you." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley!" Exclaimed the family of three in chorus.  
  
"Your quite welcome. This way now, just run with your carts through the pillar here and there on the other side you will find the Hogwarts Express!"  
  
"Let's go, quickly girls! We mustn't be late now you hear!" said their mother.  
  
"Yes, Yes, we're going." They answered.  
  
They hurried through the pillar and found themselves on platform nine and three quarters. They were so excited that they just hurried on the train and found a nice room towards the back of it and settled in. As Roxy sat there she just thought about things. I wonder what Hogwarts is like? Will the people there be nice? Will I make any friends? I wonder which house I'll be in? I hope it's not Slytherin! She and Lilian both thought like this while they waited to leave for Hogwarts. 


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2- On the Hogwarts Express  
  
Roxy and Lilian both sat in silence staring out the window watching people getting on and off the train and bustling about. Then someone opened the door and there was a blast of sound coming from the corridor of the train. Six young people walked in. Roxy recognized some of them from when Mrs. Weasley was helping them get through.  
  
"Hello! We're sorry, we didn't mean to intrude." Said a girl with light brown curly hair; she looked to be about Roxy's age. "My name is Hermione, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Roxy and this is my sister Lilian."  
  
"I like your name, Roxy." Said a girl Roxy thought was a fourth year.  
  
"Thank you." She replied. "What's your name?"  
  
Hermione spoke. "I'll introduce you to everyone. This is Ginny."  
  
"This Harry Potter, you may have heard of him?" she said pointing to a boy with black hair, green eyes, and thick black glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"This is Ron, George, and Fred Weasley. They're Ginny's brothers. Fred and George are twins and they are the older of the three." Hermione replied showing the three red haired, blue eyed boys. Two tall and one short, but all very alike.  
  
After Hermione introduced Roxy and Lilian to everyone they all sat down. Roxy told a little about herself and so did her little sister Lilian.  
  
The candy cart came by and they all got something. Roxy got Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and some Chocolate Frogs. Lilian got the same. Hermione shared with Ginny and Ginny had gotten Chocolate Frogs and some Fizzing Whisbees. Ron and Harry both got Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumkin Pasties, and Licorice Wands. The twins didn't get anything at all.  
  
"Watch out for those nasty flavored beans! They always surprise you." Said the two twins at the same time.  
  
"I've had practice with them because my best friends sister use to go to Hogsmeade and buy them all the time!" replied Roxy.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The eight of them all sat for a while in silence, just looking out the train's window. Then when they finished eating they sat and talked.  
  
"So Roxy what school did u go to for the first couple years of schooling you had?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I went to Medacara. It is very boring there. We have regular classes and no field trips. The only good thing about it was that it was so close to my house that I could go home for the weekends."  
  
" You went to Medacara? Isn't that Hogwarts' rival school? It's in America right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hey! You paid attention in class for once!" said a shocked Hermione.  
  
" What are you talking about Harry? What class did we learn that in?" asked a baffled Ron Weasley.  
  
" Yes Harry, I went to Medacara. Yes it's Hogwarts rival school. And yes, it's in America." Said Roxy in reply to Harry's question.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
" We learned that as a side information in A History of Magic class Ron." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Heh heh." Ron said as he got out his wand to examine it.  
  
"So has anyone learned the name of that other new kid that was with us when we went through?" asked George, one of the Weasley twins.  
  
"No." Everyone had the same answer to George's question.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door to the compartment.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" they all asked.  
  
" It's me the 'new kid'" the person at the door replied.  
  
" Ok. Come in!" said Fred as he slid the door open.  
  
"Hi." said the new kid, stepping in from the corridor.  
  
"Hi." everyone said back.  
  
"So what is your name anyway?"  
  
"It's Alexander." He said. " What about all of you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione, this is Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George."  
  
" I'm Roxy and this is my little sister Lilian."  
  
Alexander gave her a smile and then one to everyone else in the room. They all smiled back at him. Then there was a jolt of the train and everyone was thrown this way and that. Hitting their heads as they tumbled to the left and the right. Then the train stopped dead and you could hear the cries of people who were buried under loads of baggage. There was total confusion. When Roxy opened her eyes out the window she could see that the train had been derailed and was laying on its side about 10 miles from the tracks which was why the traveling was so bumpy. She wondered why the conductor hadn't stopped the train when he realized they were off the tracks? She also noticed that Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Fred were all knocked unconscious. She herself was bleeding on the head and her arm felt broken. She couldn't find her sister or anyone else that was in the cart before. She started to rummage under the baggage. She was very worried. 


End file.
